


an idea

by bloosie



Series: johndave blurbs [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mentions of nightmares and night terrors, my boys gettin married or smth, sweet sweet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: The sunlight hit his eyes, lighting them up like liquid gold or fire, depending on the angle. He didn't seem to mind the sun in his sensitive eyes as he watched you watch him. Moments like these were true bliss.





	an idea

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when i saw a-ard's tumblr post that said "Drawing / writing Dave in good lighting, with his aviators up, while looking at John straight in the eyes... is johndave culture folks" and........ idk it spiraled out of control. i was half asleep while writing the first half of it.

Your own deep, heavy breathing filled your ears as you stumbled into consciousness, practically laying across your long-time boyfriend to fumble for your glasses and the lamp’s switch. Blinking yourself the rest of the way awake, you rolled back to your side, content to just watch your fairer partner be peaceful. 

Of course, because he was who he was, he stirred almost immediately. His eyes fluttered open like it was the last thing they wanted to do, the red-blonde lashes framing them coated in sleep. When they fully opened, they revealed what were probably the most beautiful set of eyes you’d ever seen, colored a deep carmine. 

“Hey,” he croaked, “it’s the middle of the night. What are you doing up?” 

His voice, even thick with several layers of just woke up and still asleep, was like music to your ears. You could never get enough. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Nightmares.” 

The small, worried frown on his face warmed you to your core. With a huff, he flicked the light off. When he extended an arm, gesturing for you to come closer, you didn’t hesitate to curl up to him. You pressed your cheek to his chest, allowing the sounds of his heartbeat and breathing to calm you down further as he fell back asleep.

Raising your head, you pressed a kiss to his cheek before resuming your position of being held. 

“Try to get some more sleep, babe. I’ve got you,” he whispered, roused by your motion. 

You drifted off to his warm arms around you, holding you close, and the sound of his breathing. When you woke again, the sun shone through the curtains and onto the two of you. You were still in Dave’s arms, but now you were on your back and he was half sitting up, running his fingers lazily through your hair. 

The sunlight hit his eyes, lighting them up like liquid gold or fire, depending on the angle. He didn’t seem to mind the sun in his sensitive eyes as he watched you watch him. Moments like these were true bliss. 

A sudden memory burned its way to the front of your mind, and you sat up, turning to face him. 

“This might be a little bit crazy,” you started, “but I have an idea.” 

An inquisitive eyebrow went up, the freckled face you had come to associate with home reflecting a question. 

“So hear me out here. We’ve been together for like eight years, right?”

A slow smile spread over Dave’s face, but he didn’t speak. He gave a nod, encouraging you to keep going. 

“I’ve been thinking. Would you maybe wanna get married? Like not right away, and I know this would be a totally lame proposal, but eventually I mean. I might want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I thought maybe just jump at it and see wha-”  

You were silenced with a kiss, though it didn’t last long before both of you dissolved into laughter. You had never seen him so happy before, and he kept repeating when he could speak, yes yes yes absolutely yes.

* * *

 

A year and a half in the future, many nights had been spent paralyzed with night terrors or waking up in a cold sweat due to their far milder counterpart, all of which Dave had been there to hold you afterward while you came down from your upset state. 

You were nervous, to say the least. He had agreed so long ago, and you were actually doing this. You clearly remembered carefully laying the plans, but when the day finally came, your wedding was honestly a blur. 

After it was over, on the way to the reception, you couldn’t take your eyes off of Dave. His signature shades were pushed up off of his eyes, the nose pads undoubtedly tangling in his thick hair. He gave you a sweet smile when he caught you staring, and despite the fact that you had literally just gotten married, your heart kicked up and your face flushed, acting as you would have ten years ago when it was only just a crush on your best friend.

Pushing your nervousness down, you returned the smile he offered. You were incredibly giddy. You reached out to give his hand a squeeze, the thought that this was probably going to be the best day of your life demanding attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i'm always open to requests in the comments on any of my stories or at imlovejohnegbert.tumblr.com


End file.
